


Dreams

by caz251



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of dwelling on dreams, Sarah sought to make them reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Sarah had grown up over the years and had learnt many lessons, the most important one was that life was not fair. She had learnt that back when she was a teenager; angry at her parents and lost in a world of fantasy. Her early teenage years had been spent hating her step mother, jealousy towards he baby brother, anger towards her dad and her estranged mother, and many hours playacting in the park. She had seen the world through a tinted view of romanticism, something that she had gained from her mother who had left to pursue her career on the stage.

In her later teens she became more focused, she left the playacting behind and started to look towards her own future instead of trying to emulate her mother. She had been forced to grow up in one night when in a fit of anger and jealousy she had wished her brother away to the goblins, thinking that it was just a fairy tale, only to end up having to traverse a labyrinth to get him back. She would never forget that evening, it had given her some amazing friends and had solidified her relationship with her brother, it had also helped her grow up and confront some truths about herself and the world.

She had been offered her dreams that night, but had turned them down in favour of rescuing her brother and returning home. Dressed in a fluffy white gown she had wandered through a crystal ballroom looking for the man of her dreams, but it wasn’t real, not really. Trickery on the part of the goblin king, but useful to her in giving her direction.

When she had returned home she had given much thought to her dreams, they weren’t worth losing her brother over, but if she wanted something instead of dwelling on dreams she should make it a reality. Only she didn’t know what she really wanted, what her deepest dreams and wishes really were. She had done a great deal of soul searching in her teenage years and now she stood a recent graduate with a degree in English literature and creative writing.

She was content with her life, she had a small flat that was hers, and she was writing her first book. She saw her brother as often as she could and her relationship with her dad and stepmom was much better. She knew that some of her dreams were already coming to fruition and that the other more important one would probably take a while. She knew though, as surely as peaches are poison, that the goblin king would re-enter her life, and she would make him a counter offer, she had no use for a slave.


End file.
